A Day with the Arclights
by GagagaGirl
Summary: What happens when your little brother suddenly gets the big idea of filming your family for a day? One-shot story. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!


**Episode !- Pilot**

 _After Yūma had saved both the Barian World and Astral World from eventual destruction and successfully reviving everyone, everything was seemingly getting back to normal. . . Well, for the most part!_

Michael Arclight, best known by his alias, III, the youngest one out of Byron Arclight's ( or Tron ) three children, was carefully straightening one of the recording cameras set in the living room since it was crooked.

"There, I fixed it." III said cheerfully as he adjusted the camera just a little more before he turned his attention toward his older brothers. "Hey, guys! Need any help over there?"

The eldest, Christopher Arclight, aka V, was re-arranging a large stack of books next to him by placing the books back into the bookshelf by genre. He stopped as soon as his younger brother spoke and looked at him, smiling. "No, thank you. Perhaps Thomas needs he-"

"I don't need anybody's help!" V's sentence was cut short by Thomas' words, who just appeared into the living room once V had mentioned his name rather than by his stage name, IV. IV was the middle child, and the was the loudest one, too. Unlike his two brothers, who were well-spoken and polite, he was simply rowdy and obnoxious. "I'm perfectly fine cleaning the house by myself, excuse you."

"Thomas, how inhumane can you be?!" V had slammed his hand on III's face, obscuring his sight from the outrageous view before them. III winced, but V only ignored him. The guy in front them- the guy who was unfortunately their brother, was naked. IV was wearing nothing except for a pink frilled pron with a pair of brown shoes and black knee-length socks. He possessed a broom to complete his outfit. Oh, and that smug look on his face he was well-known for, too. " _Oh my god_."

"What?" IV asked him, modeling himself in front of the mirror in the living room. He winked at his exposed image, smirking confidently. V, in disbelief, covered his own eyes with his other hand as IV chuckled in response to his older brother's reaction. "Looking good there, handsome!~"

"W-What's even going on?" III wondered what all of the commotion was about. Poor kid, if he saw IV now, he would be scarred for life.

"It's none of your concern, Michael!" V stated in regard of his little brother's innocence. It wasn't the first time IV had done something as ridiculous this. Just last month he was Dueling in his underwear in a tournament and two weeks prior to that he stripped in front of Rio ( he claims she simply wanted him to "spoil" her, but he was probably drunk at the time of the party ), causing Ryōga to chase him around until V and Trom eventually stopped him and dragged him to their car and placed him in the trunk ( III was already in the car ) as they drove him home and never came back for the rest of the night of said party.

Now III was getting mad. He wasn't a kid anymore and certainly didn't want to be treated like one either, specially not by his family! So he gathered up his courage before he finally speaking up. "Christopher, I'm old enough to know what stupidities Thomas does! I can handle it, I promise!"

V sighed. III was right, he was old enough to properly handle situations such as these. He decided to give him a chance. "You're right, Michael, but just don't say I didn't warn you."

"Thank you, Chris!" III exclaimed happily as he removed V's hand from his face. He was ready for anything!

"Oh, wow, rude." IV uttered, offended. He never thought IiI would use such a cruel word against him! And it really hurt, too, specially coming from his little brother.

As III slowly opened his eyes, he began to scan his surroundings in search of his brother until he found him. He then took step forward bravely. "Alright, Thomas, show me what you g-"

"Oh? You mean this?" IV laughed mockingly as he flashed his rear end at his younger brother. III flinched, his eyes became wide as saucers as he felt his cheeks burn. This was _**not**_ what he meant. Quickly, he retreated back to V, rushing behind him as he snatched the bottom of his long blue coat and threw it over his head. He dearly wished to be blind because the image of IV's tan butt was stuck in his mind and it was a true nightmare.

"Chris, I want father now!" I'm scared!" III was practically petrified. IV was a disgrace. This was absolutely absurd! He could hear him IV chuckle somewhere in the living room.

"I hate to tell you 'I told you so', but I told you so." V explained, shaking his head of disappointment. III wasn't ready at all. "Besides, father isn't here at the moment. He's with Dr. Faker and Mr. Tsukumo."

"Ugh, fine! Just tell Thomas to put some clothes on!" III complained about his father's absence in the house. If he was here, he would put some sense into IV immediately, despite his current state. "This is so embarrassing, everyone's watching!"

"Wait, what." V shot open his eyes as he looked over his shoulder and down at his brother. III was trembling underneath his coat, he blinked. "Are you trying to tell me that camera over there is recording _**all of this**_?!"

V demanded, pointing to the very same camera III had repositioned earlier. He nodded timidly in response. "Yes, from the very start. Who knows, father might be even watching us right now!"

"This is perfect!" IV roared with excitement. While this meant tragic news to them, it was a good thing for him! This revelation further encouraged him to act more like the fucking douchebag he was. He sashayed across the living room over to the camera. With a smug grin plastered on his face like glue, he zoomed into the camera. "Hello there, my beautiful fans!~"

"Michael, is there something else I need to know?" V narrowed his eyes at III. He could feel his brother's cold glare on him, sending a shiver down his spine.

"U-Um. . . It's on air. . .?" III answered with a shaky voice, yet spoke slowly so he would not trip over his words. V frowned. This was getting out of hand. He needed to do something and fast!

"Okay, here's my plan. First, Michael, you go over there quickly and turn off that camera before Thomas gets any more wild ideas." He whispered to III, so only he could hear him, which he understood.

"But what will you do?" He asked him.

"Well. . ." V began to remove his coat as it fell on III like a sheet and grabbed it then. "Hopefully, Thomas is distracted enough so I can put this on him."

III nodded.

"Now go! We don't have much time!"

III did it, however, with his eyes closed since he didn't want to see his naked brother again. He extended his arms out as he began to move his hands up and down and side to side in an attempt to locate the camera, but bumped into a wall instead. He simply rubbed his forehead and continued his search. On the other hand, IV was making googly faces at camera lens all while V quietly snuck behind him.

"Gotcha." V said as he threw his coat over IV's body and pushed him to the ground as they started to wrestle, IV struggling to get up.

"What the- Chris, are you out of your mind!?" IV snarled at his brother. V had snatched his hands in order to prevent him from breaking free. "Get off me! My balls hurt. Just who the heck do you think you are?"

"It's your fault for not wearing clothes, and I'm your older brother." V shot back. Afterwards, he shifted his gaze and found III still searching for the camera. "Michael, the camera is _right_ behind you!"

"Oh, yeah! Heh." III turned around, but when he moved his foot, he tripped over a cable and landed on his face first. He then heard a loud thud on the floor and suspected it was the camera. He lifted himself and dusted his coat ( note he still had his eyes closed) as picked the recording device from the floor. He discovered had a new problem; where was the power button?

"Michael, don't be so foolish!" V scolded his younger brother. He understood why III wouldn't open his eyes, but it was fine now since IV was covered by his coat. "Just hurry up!"

"Okay, okay!" III felt like he was being pressured by his older brother, so he opened one eye, squinting it as he scanned the camera for the small red power button. Moments later, he saw it and quickly pressed it, turning the camera off successfully.

"I did it, Chris!" III cheered as he rose the camera above his head triumphantly. V smiled, however, IV, on the other hand, felt rather distraught about his accomplishment.

"No fair!" He whined, making a pouty face, even III knew better than to act childish for his age. "I wanted to please my fans!"

"Oh, shut up, Thomas. Don't be such a baby." V said angrily.

Then a knock rapped on the large wooden doors of the living room. The Arclight brothers stiffened as the the doors slowly creaked as cold sweat ran down their pale faces.

A masked child appeared, stepping inside the living room, seemingly confused. "I heard strange noises when I came and I thought there was a burglar, but it's just you, my children-"

The child was no other than Tron himself. He stopped once he caught sight of III's camera. "Say, Mikey, what are you doing with that camera? I've been looking for it for awhile now."

"I, err- Magic?" III awkwardly responded as he approached his father and handed the camera before scurrying elsewhere in the large area.

"Huh, thanks, I think." Tron said, not sure if that was even the appropriate response. Soon, he left them alone in the living room and went straight to his office to watch his favorite afternoon cartoons.

Unfortunately, he was forced to watch the absurdity of his sons instead on TV.


End file.
